LAWLESS: Midnight Run
by CryingGypsy
Summary: 19 year old Leona Martin has been running from her father for three years now. She ran to Chicago, New York, Mexico, and now she is settling in the small town of Blackwater Creek where she is now working as a local waitress for the Bondurants. Just when things were settling down a new Deputy gets assigned to the town and his devilish blue eyes are interested in Miss Martin
1. Prologue

I had been runnin' from my father and my past and all the things I done, but in the end nothing I said or did could change that fact that I was here right now in this little mess of a life. You see this is how I got here; looking my daddy straight in the eyes with a pistol to my head. Strange how when you break off an engagement and shoot your own daddy in the leg then running off to some states that he could never find you at, can lead you straight back to Chicago.

"Now look here Leona, you're my daughter and I love you very much but what you have done has disgraced me and this family."

Now I bet ya'll are wondering what I done to have my own daddy hold a pistol to me. well here it is the story of my life.

It all started when I was 16 years old, I was living in Los Angeles with my mama and my daddy but the thing was since I was little I was always watching myself my mama would go to some club and dance all night while my daddy, he was a mean ole' mister when it came to business. But on my 16th birthday when both my parents were out I packed just enough money from my daddy's safe, enough bread for at least four days, with plenty of water and put on my daddy's overcoat, with some pants that I had sewn for myself and ran.

I never turned back to that place, I left a note on the kitchen table saying I was never coming back and just live a life without me.

I had been living in New York, Chicago, Virginia and each time I had started a peaceful life my daddy's gang would show up. But they never could find me except that one time in New York, my daddy tried dragging me back his dark hands gripped my soft black hair and pulled me towards the car yelling horrible things my direction. When I was struggling I saw he had his pistol and I reached for it trying to aim it but instead of making a killing blow, I just wounded him; it was enough to get away though.

It has been seven months since that moment and Now I am working at the station in Blackwater creek with three brothers and a pretty chicago girl. That peace and quiet life that I wanted was here and I was enjoying it.

Until a certain special deputy arrived in town. Then I knew my quiet life was not gonna last very long at all.


	2. Unexpected Dinner Guest

_**I am the sixth person to write a fan fiction based on the hit movie and book LAWLESS! Yay! My Story is a Charlie Rakes/OC And It starts out kind of slow but I promise you it will pick up! Also, I will be posting a chapter weekly. So every Tuesday and Saturday I will be posting a chapter. If I miss a Tuesday no worries it will be here on Saturday **_

Chapter 1: Unexpected Dinner Guest

"Oh damn you Howard Bondurant! Get you're paws off me!" I yelled as I ran away from the shed with Howard behind me laughing as he grabbed me every chance he got. Just as I was out of his reach I ran into someone who smelled rather nice for a country boy; It wasn't until I looked up that I knew he wasn't from the country.

"And what do you think you are doing?" He asked disgusted at me from what it seemed like.

"I was just um... on my way back to my home." I replied quickly gathering my basket and rushing out of his sight. When I glanced back at him I saw Forrest walking up placing his storage key in his shirt as he always does.

As I walked down the dusty road I could hear Howard calling out to me with that laugh he does whenever he knows he made me upset. If I hadn't left my fathers life behind then I might have shot him for making me upset. Just as I was walking up the stairs to my apartment that night I ran into that deputy again his jet black hair slicked back as he turned his face in my direction.

"You're that girl that ran into me today." He said his voice cool and crisp.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that sir. It won't happen again." I replied keeping my head down just in case he was one of my daddy's spies.

"You look familiar. Do I know you?" He asked stepping closer to me as I unlocked the door.

"No probably not I'm a colored girl and I have just moved from... um... Arizona." I lied quickly. Just as I opened the door his foot crashed down stopping me from closing the door. His blue eyes now staring directly at me as if I was some sort of meal.

"No You're not from Arizona, I know that from how you dress. But You look familiar What is your name girl?" He pulled my chin up with his thumb and pointer finger forcing me to look him straight in the eyes.

"My name is none of your damn concern." I replied giving no hint of fear but just the cold stare of an independent woman. "Now if you don't mind Mr.?-

"Rakes, Charlie Rakes." He quickly responded eager to keep me from entering my apartment.

"Look Mr. Rakes I understand that I might seem familiar to you but I assure you that we have never met. Now if you will excuses me I have dinner to make." I tried to hurry and end the conversation but he would no leave it.

"Well, Mind if I come in then? Perhaps you and I can share a meal and get to know each other more."

Finally giving in I stopped and gave him a look of submission as I left the door open for him to follow me in my home.

The couch was a smooth brown that matched nicely with my bedding that was a rich brown with white lining circling the edges. I had changed the flowers early that morning before I left to the Black-water Station.

"Huh, you seem cleaner than what I would have expected from a colored girl." He snorted as he wiped his slick black glove along my wooden dresser which lucky I had just finished the dusting yesterday.

"Well thank you Mr. Rakes. I hope you do not mind that I am cooking corn bread and chicken it's all I have." I said from the tiny space of a kitchen. I grabbed my apron which had little cherries on it. It was different having someone in my home let alone the new special deputy.

"Oh no problem at all, after all I did let myself in. I mainly wanted to ask about the Bondurant boys, seeing as I saw you at their place early today."

"Oh, I just moved to Franklin last month I could honestly tell you I do not know much about the Bondurant brothers other than they are really good people." I replied truthfully. It was a moment before I realized that he was standing behind me.

"Well, if anything comes up come tell me immediately." His voice was like a snake it was smooth and cunning yet entrancing; I wanted to turn to face him but my legs were frozen to the ground It took a moment before I turned to face him.

"What things might that be?" I questioned keeping my composure as the fear crept up my spine.

"Oh I think you know, Miss Leona Martin."

My heart stopped as my eyes widened looking up at him. How did he know who I was? I could not shake the feeling as he stared at me searching my face for any emotions; when he smiled I knew he found the expression he was looking for...

Fear.


	3. Peach

Chapter 2: Peach

"I bet you didn't know I knew who you were now did you?" His smooth black glove brushed against my neck, his blue eyes scanning me.

"I will admit that I was not expecting you to show up Mr. Rakes." I replied a sense of my father showing in my eyes as I glared up at him. "Now would you like tea to go with your dinner?" I asked as I shoved him aside so I could get the plates. Just as I reached up the cabinet he grabbed my forearm pulling me away from the cabinet.

"Look at me girl!" he demanded.

"Let go of my arm."

"And what will you do if I don't." He stared at me waiting for a response. I just looked away finally getting over to the cabinet and fetching our plates.

"Do you want to eat or don't you?" I finally replied weak from the days work and exhausted from his constant appearance and he has only been here a day!

Once I got the food outta the oven I sat the table; we sat quietly not speaking a word. The night went on and after an hour Charley left my apartment.

As I closed the door behind him I locked up quickly and quietly sliding down the door letting my butt hit the ground as I tried to calm myself. He had been in my apartment, he knew my name, how did he know my name? I kept asking myself as the night went out.

Charley sat at his vanity mirror plucking his eye brows and smoothing them out as he finished getting ready for the day. His blue eyes looked back at him satisfied that he had found the Martin girl; she would sure to fetch a good price for that father of hers. But on the other hand she could lead him and the other officers of Chicago to her dearest daddy's hide out.

Just as the day went on Charley drove to that sheriffs house; Hodges was his name.

Just as the visit started Charley was getting board but interested in the Bondurant legend if you will.

"There's a feelin' around these parts that Forrest Bondurant is different from other folks." Hodges said a bit nervous.

"Different?" Charley asked

"Indestructible." He replied. It was then that Charley started to laugh it was hilarious that these Hicks would think so highly of themselves.

"You...You fucking hicks are a sideshow into yourselves." He finally replied between the laughter. "Do you have any idea what a Thompson sub machine gun does to a mortal?" Charley finally asked catching his breath from the laughter.

"This ain't Chicago, you can't just shoot him. Do that and people here would string us up from a tree." Hodges bluntly stated. Charley no longer was laughing in fact his smile that he had a moment ago was now a scowl and replied.

"Do I look stupid to you? I have been brought into a job. And I know just who to start with." and he knew who he wanted to see first and that was a stop by the car repare shop that Leona was working at.

Just as the day got hotter I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I handed the oil stained cloth to my boss. The car was nearly done when my boss decided to take a break and go get a drink from the Bondurant brothers. So he left me alone to care for the shop again.

I was behind the front desk back turned to put the keys on the little wooden hook when I heard the bell ring as the door closed.

"If you have a problem with your car Jim will be here soon I promise-

"It ain't the boss I wanted to speak to." I recognized that voice. I turned around my bangs sticking to my forehead as my hair was pulled back into a lazy ponytail. "Do you have a moment?" Charley asked me holding his riffle close to his chest.

"Give me a moment to lock up the place." I replied grabbing a small key from the drawer. It was hotter outside then it was in the building but he was insistent on speaking to me behind the building.

"So I hear that Jack Bondurant goes to this boys place that goes by the name of Cricket?"

"Yeah what of it?" I replied crossing my arms in a defensive tone. He placed the riffle under my chin forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"Look at me." He said nearly a whisper and I obeyed. I felt my knees buckle and my heart stopped as he looked me straight in the eyes. I gave no sign of fear in my eyes I put the bravado on so that he would be feel in power.

"Are you gonna hit me the barrel of your riffle?" I asked my tone cool and calm arms still crossed across my chest.

"You look better with a dress on that shows your chest instead of this." He said removing the riffle from my chin and replacing it with his hand that slowly ran down my neck and onto my chest. "Why are you wearing these pants and this man shirt? In fact why are you working here at a place like this?"

"Because Rakes, it's the only place for a colored girl like me to make money and a living for myself." I replied not moving and still looking him straight in the eyes.

"LEONA!" I heard Jim calling.

"I guess I best be letting you get back to work then." Charley smirked as he walked away.

"Comin' Jim!" I shouted as I unlocked the doors to the shop. But just before I walked into the shop I looked back in the direction Charley had left and I could not help but feel the blush rushing to my cheeks as he disappeared his Grey suit crisp and clean.

Later that night right after I helped close the car shop I stopped by Black water station to get a drink and dinner from the Bondurant brothers. I did not feel like walking all the way to the apartment to change instead I just walked in with my pants and button down shirt with my curly hair now kissin my shoulders.

"Is that my little desert rose!" I felt two large hands wrap around my waist as the liqure filled breath fell on my neck.

"Howard Bondurant you best get off me before you get a bloody nose." I laughed as he rocked me back and forth making stupid sounds as he held me.

"You smell nice tonight Leona." He sighed resting his head on the top of mine.

"Howard you are as drunk as a fish in the sea. You know that I won't give in to you." I replied drinking water as he whispered loving words and sayings in my ear. The bar was nearly empty so Forrest didn't bother us. Even if I did want his protection from his older brother who loves to chase anythang in a skirt or dress and in my case pants.

"Come on darlin let me take you out sometime."

"Howard you get off her ya hear." I heard Forrest voice come from the back as he walked up and took his brother off me.

"Oh Forrest you no fun ya know that!" Howard slurred his words as he stumbled up the stairs to what I had assumed was where his room was.

"Um... Sorry bout' that Leona." Forrest said to me as I stood up and hugged him.

"No worries Forrest. It's only Howard, I can hold my own." I replied before leaving. Just as the night air hit my skin it felt good to be heading home after a long exhausting day. And from what I had saw of Jack which wasn't much it seemed that Charley had paid him a gruesome visit. Just as I got back to my apartment complex I stopped at Charleys door. A bit nervous to knock but I gathered the courage and knocked three times. Just as I was thinking he wasn't gonna answer he opened the door and chuckled.

"Couldn't stay away could ya?" He asked he was wearing just his slacks his chest was exposed for once and I quickly turned away. As he approached me I felt him corner me into the wall. "Look at me." He whispered.

"No. How could you hurt Jack like you did?" I asked looking down. I no longer held courage I was terrified of him.  
"I was just doing my job." I looked up at him then. My eyes filled with anger.

"You're a monster." Was all I said as I slapped him across the face. The sound echoed through the halls and the expression on Charleys face told me everything I needed to know.

"Don't you eva slap me again." He demanded grabbing my wrist and tugging me into his apartment. I struggled as much as I could before he threw me on the ground near the foot of his bed. "Get up." he demanded. He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to him glaring down at me.

I was sure he was gonna kill me. But instead he yanked my hair forcing a kiss on me. His lips were hot as they crushed down on mine. I tried to push him off me but he was stronger then he looked his arms circling my body crushing me against him. I finally sighed in submission to his hold on me.

"Look at me Leona." He said again this time I looked up tears filling my brown eyes. His fingers traced my lips.

"Just do what you are gonna do and get it over with already you bastard." I cried trying my best to hold my ground but it was slipping as he gave no emotion to my words.

"Oh You're a peach aren't you." Was all he said before he opened the door and let me out. His lips still burning on mine lingering on until the next morning. As I stared out the window I noticed another vehicle and a large man stepping out of it my eyes widened as I noticed that man who stepped closer to the backseat door.

"Oh god."


	4. Dearest Father

**Chapter 3: Dearest Father **

I turned my head the other direction from both men that had now gotten out of the car. Both men were wearing new cotton made black suites with white glazed button up shirt the folds crisp and well ironed the curtsey of the woman of the house I would believe. The older man looked sick his once black hair now gray he walked with a cane because of an incident that must have happened.

"Bruce, go fetch me some water." His voice was tired and sad.

"Of course Mr. Martin." Bruce who was a strong built man replied. His hair slicked back laying smooth on his brown skin. Bruce entered my shop as I turned my back to him.

"What is it you want today?" I asked pretending he was someone I knew or thought I knew.

"I need some water for my boss, he is very sick." He replied his voice deep and filled with no concern for his boss at all. I finally turned around to face him pouring some water into a glass that I had brought from home to water these dying plants that my boss wouldn't water.

"Leona? Is that you?" I could feel Bruce's glare on my face as I kept my eyes to the ground. "Leona Annabelle Martin you best look at me right now girl." It was a demand I knew that but I was scared to death of his eyes that is what killed people; if I had not seen it with my eyes I would not believe him to his legend. That one night in LA I was attacked by some other gangster men I was 14 years old at the time Bruce had come running from the movie theater and once the men were looking in Bruce's eyes he had slit each of their throats without them noticing his hands move.

I finally looked up at him controlling my fear of his eyes and his hands even though I knew he wasn't about to kill me.

"Where the hell have you been little girl!" Bruce's voice was nearly a shout when he pulled me in for a hug tossing me over the register.

"Bruce, let me go. I do not need that old man knowing I am here." I quickly shoved Bruce away from getting back to my duties of work. But it was that night that Bruce came for me taking me from right outside the black water creek.

I woke up to a pistol in my face. I couldn't much do anything because my hands were tied behind my back which was awful. But I looked at my daddy with no fear of death.

"Leona," He began. "You're my daughter and I love you but-

"But what father? Just kill me and get it over with already!"

"Damn you child! You are my only daughter and I love you but what you have done to this family is beyond words. Now you can come live with me in a house not to far from Black water creek or I could shoot you dead right now." His words were cold yet caring. I could tell he didn't want to kill me after all I was his only child.

"Why are you letting me live?" I asked holding back the tears that were filling my eyes.

"Because Leona, I am dying and you are my heir to the business." He said pulling me up and holding me close. I never actually believed my father loved me I never even thought he was considering me for the head of the family.

"Daddy I am a woman and I-

"Bruce will be there to guide you. Damn it child it has been three years since you ran that night I had brought home a baby kitten that I knew you wanted but when I saw that note I knew I had messed up. I shoulda been there for you growing up; but I'll be damned I was too worried about the deals that I had been makin' instead of watchin you grow.

A month went by since I left the apartment and the night I had packed the little of my belongings Charley payed me a visit. His white vest cleaned and fresh as his black slacks were perfectly ironed. His black hair slicked back as usual but his eyes gave another sign; I couldn't read it but I wasn't sure if I wanted to read his expressions anymore. He scared me and I was terrified of what he could do to me.

"Where are you going?" He asked leaning his body against the doorway as he cleaned his nails looking up at me again.

"My father is living here for certain reasons." I replied not looking his direction. I could feel his eyes burning into my back as I put some cloths into a bag.

"Oh really, well then that is interesting I thought you were running from your daddy. What changed your mind?" He moved closer to me placing his hand on my shoulders moving my curled hair to the other side of my neck. I stiffened when he moved his fingers tracing my neck line. His breathe pulling me into him. It was nice to have a man with a good smell near me.

"What are you doing" I finally asked turning towards him looking up at him with my big brown eyes.

"Just taking in your sent. Is that a crime?" He asked pushing me to a corner and clutching onto my waist I could feel his desire for me as he slowly lifted up my skirts rising them to my thighs his body was close to mine and I could feel him wanting me. I was trying to not want him but my body was screaming for him.

"what are you doing Charley?" I sighed as he kissed my neck his hands moving up my legs.

"I want you, Come stay with me." He said as I moaned at his touch. "I know you're still a virgin Leona." He smirked as his fingers found their way into my underwear I tried to push him off but I was weak to his touch as he moved his finger inside me slowly.

"Charley...Please stop." I finally said as his lips crushed mine and I was clutching onto his hair not because I wanted to hurt him but because I wanted him. He finally looked at me. His blue eyes searching my face for something he wanted but I couldn't tell what he wanted my face was flushed as I looked down sheepishly not wanting to show him that I longed for him but I needed him out of my apartment.

"Why did you tell me to stop? Look at me." His hand was now holding my back. Keeping me close to him as he kissed me again I sighed in submission as he lifted me up against the wall; he was stronger then he looked as he covered me in his kisses and sweet scent. I wrapped my arms around him as I kissed him back; he felt nice as he undressed me.

He laid me on my bed as he climbed over me his shirt off as he reached to unbutton my dress. I blushed as he slid the dress off me exposing my body to him I felt his eyes studying me as he unbuttoned his pants.

"You seem nervous." He said as he pulled me to him his body warm above my breast. I simply nodded as he cupped my breast in his hands amazed at how big they really were. I let myself relax as he opened my legs revealing my vagina. I blushed a bit at Charleys expression as he looked at it. I wanted to close my legs and scream at him to leave me alone and never again touch or look at me but I couldn't, Charley smiled as he kissed the inside of my thigh his lips moved closer and closer to my vagina.

"What...what are you doing?" I moaned as his lips kissed my vagina slowly moving his tongue about it. I flinched at this new experience that Charley was now the leader of. I began to moan loader as he circled my clit his tongue slightly twitching leaving me shivering under his touch. He started moving slowly at first his tongue moving side to side inside me I squirmed moaning as his pace quickened. I felt my hands shiver reaching for his hair but his hand quickly stopped me embracing me as he continued to taste me his tongue started to slow down until he came to a complete stop and came up kissing my stomach then moving up to my breast his tongue traced my nipple soaking it in his mouth as he pressed his body to me.

I arched my back as he slid his body against mine, the room was dimly lit as I grasped Charleys hand letting him take control of me. Just as I arched my back I felt the head of his penis at the entrance of my vagina.

"Shh it's okay I ain't gonna hurt ya." He assured as he slowly moved deep inside me I moaned in pain clutching his shoulders as he slowly moved out and he continued this motion until the pain turned to pleasure.

As he went in deeper I cried out as he thrust himself in me. Our bodies moved together as his motioned moved in and out finally tired of him being on top I flipped him around sitting up on him biting my lip as I moved up and down moaning as he placed his hand on my stomach a grunt came out of him as I moved on him moving my hips pleasuring him as he laid there. I tilted my head back as he thrusting himself harder in me a smile crossed my face as we moved around the bed the room was filled with moans and whimpers and flesh on flesh. I could feel my climax rise as Charley moved inside me while I moved my hips faster and faster his hands griped my lower back squeezing me in him as I felt his warm hot semen shoot inside me and I let out a load cry as I released everything my body had stored for my finally orgasm.

I moved off Charley laying next to him shivering from what had just happened. He looked at me wiping the tear from my eye that fell. He didn't say anything as his fingers traced my lips we both were sweating from the sex. I tried to sit up covering my body with the sheet that was left on my bed but Charley pulled me back down and climbed on me again.

"Oh you truly are a peach." he finally said as I opened myself to him again.

(Authors Note)

Sorry for the graphic sex scene but I guess it seemed right because Charley would be that douche that makes you want him when you in your head are like nope but you do it anyway. But I needed some tension between the two that I have some ideas for in the future chapters to come. Well til next time.


	5. Sweet Dream of Winter Chill

Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams of Winter Chill

I knew what Charley and I had done was wrong on so many levels it was wrong. One because I colored in all specifics I am half black and half Mexican. My mother was a Latin singer but my father had told me she died a year after I had ran away because of the pain I caused her. And second because my father was now on his death bed and I was a mafia lord. I couldn't be with him even if the law said it was okay. He was a special deputy who kept on invading on the Bondurant brothers who had no problem coming back at Charley.

One night as I was in the Bondurant bar I saw Forrest he looked more exhausted then normal so once the bar closed I walked up to him.  
"Hey Forrest you okay?" I asked gazing up at him he seemed surprised to see me still around seeing as I was haling illegal liquor everywhere and collecting money; well Bruce was anyway.

"Yeah I'm alright. What you doin here?" he asked closing the door behind us as we walked outside. I knew Forrest didn't have feelings for me and I hope he knew the same thing about me. But I didn't know what to feel after I lost my virginity to Charley Rakes last month. And it has been a month since Charley had shown his face to me. What else should I expect from him he got what he wanted and that was that. I kept thinking about it as the snow fell on my thick black hair and a tear fell from my eyes.

"Um... the question you should be askin' is are you alright Leona?" Forrest's question broke my train of thoughts as I noticed he was holding me in his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine just a snow ball fell in my eye I best be going now Forrest thank you. And have a wonderful night." I replied quickly as I walked down the dark road holding my jacket close to me to keep my warm. As I walked alone in the darkness I saw a cars headlight pull up beside me I looked up to see who it could be and just as the drivers door closed behind the man I was pulled into a deep strong kiss as Charley held my face in his black gloves; he was desperate I could tell with how hard his lips crushed down on me. My body reacted with him as I kissed him back pushing myself closer to him for his body heat; it was a cold night outside and he was the perfect blanket as his hand slid down my chest finding my breast and cupping it in his gloved hand.

"God I've longed to do that for a month." He sighed heavy as he tossed me in the passenger side of his car.

"Charley what in Gods name are you-

"Shut up. I am taking you back to my place do you understand." He interrupted I crossed my arms across my chest as his words filled my ears. I was the head of the Martin family and no man told me what to do.

"Do not tell me what to say or do Charley Rakes I am-

Right when I was yelling at him he was out of his car and pulling me out of the passenger seat and telling me to be quiet so we didn't wake the neighbors but I wanted to scream but as the door to his apartment opened I was in his arms; he threw me on the bed quickly unbuttoning his shirt and yanking off my overcoat. His blue eyes looked at my dress it was a formal light blue dress that was hand sewed just for me he could tell with the designing of it but that didn't stop him from ripping it off me.

"Charley stop it! You don't even care about who I am and I am not just some girl you can have your way with-

His lips crushed down on mine as his tongue sliding between my teeth moving around my mouth playing with my tongue twisting and circling. His pointer finger circled my nipple pressing on it gently his thigh pressing up against my vagina slightly moving forcing me to move with it I sighed hard as he kept playing with me, his fingers toying with my nipples as he sat above me I arched my back as Charley moved his fingers down the lip of my vagina I shivered he smiled his black hair still slicked back as they moved inside me circling and playing I pressed my thighs together as he kept playing with me.

"Who said I didn't care about you doll." He smiled as he moved over me and thrust himself in me I moaned as his body hit against mine inserting himself into me slowly then gradually moved faster. I sighed at his touch the way he made me feel. Just as he was about to shoot his semen into me my eyes shot open and I was laying in my bed with my nightgown still on. I shivered from the dream I had just had about Charley and Bruce came barging in sadness written all over his strong built face.

"Um... What is it Bruce?" I asked not sure hot to feel my hormones were still on fire from my sex dream about Charley Rakes.

"Your father he's dead." The words stung like a bee. I sat up in my bed just staring at the door as Bruce looked at me searching for a sign of emotion. I only nodded as I slid out of bed walking past him and out of the house I felt numb to his touch as he tried to hold me in his big arms but I screamed at him clawing at his arms yelling at him to let me go. He caught my eyes staring at me deep and long before he spoke.

"Leona, I know that I ain't the man you want to marry and-

"Just shut up Bruce! I just need time alone I don't need you to comfort me!" I yelled shoving away from him the strap of my night gown falling from my shoulders there was no tears forming in my eyes not in front of Bruce not in front of any of my fathers men. I knew I had hurt Bruce three years ago when I ran out and broke of the engagement but I was hurting him now refusing his comfort; he used to be my best friend the person I would go to when my parents were fighting but not anymore. I was alone for the last three years getting close to anybody.

Bruce looked at me with sad brown eyes before he tried to reach for me again but I shoved him away running out the door barefoot in the snow. It was cold outside as the snow fell from the sky but I did not care I just needed to be out of that house I knew what was in store for me once that old man died and I was not ready for it not in the least

It felt like hours I was running but I came to a stop once I saw the apartment complex that Charley Rakes was staying at. I was holding my arms together across my chest trying to stay warm as I knocked on Charley door. I was half naked and scared and tired but I could not help but go to the man who is the worst type of man in all of Franklin. I just needed to cry.

I fiddled with my fingers twisting and turning them in my hands as the door opened and Charley opened the door half asleep. He had nothing on except for the boxers I assumed he just put on.

"Who the hell is knocking at my-

He stopped mid sentence when he looked down and saw me his annoyance disappeared for a second then came back in an instant.

"What are you doing here this late are you coming for sex?" he asked bluntly not bothering with a how are you or why are you outside with no cloths on basically. I was holding back tears as much as I could wanting to hit him in his clean cut face but I looked down at my bare feet toes exposed along with my ankles. They were covered in snow and I was freezing.

"Well are you going to say something or not doll face?" He was leaning against his door now one arm resting on the doorway while the other rubbed his eyes to keep him awake. I kept my eyes down not knowing why I came to him of all people I shoulda ran to Forrest or Howard or Jack but my feet choose Charley Rakes. I assumed he figured out that I was half naked and freezing when he placed his warm fingers under my chin lifting my face to look him in the eyes. "What's the matter with you anyway?" He asked gazing at me in the eyes.

Water started to build up in my eyes as I fell to my knees from the exhaustion and I broke down into tears uncontrollably sobbing my body shook from all the tears and winter coldness Charley quickly lifted my off the ground bridle style kicking the door closed behind him as he laid me down rubbing my hair and pressing my against his body for warmth.

"We wouldn't want you getting pneumonia now would we?" He asked covering us with the blankets I couldn't talk not without sobbing.

"My father..." I would cry for a good minuet before I could finish my sentence. "My father is dead..." I burst out into another hysterical. All Charley could do was hold me for the rest of the night soothing me to sleep I finally fell into a deep sleep tears still falling from my eyes my nose puffy and my eyes blood shot. The next morning I opened my eyes half open turning my body toward Charley who was sitting at the mirror plucking his eyebrows.

"How was your sleep doll?" He asked looking at me through the mirror.

"It was... um... okay. I guess." I replied looking down in shame as I could not believe that I came over here crying like a little baby. "Well I better be heading home and such." I said as I sat up on the side of the bed.

"No why don't you stay a little." He said sitting next to me. "Look at me." he said that a lot especially that night he took my virginity but I always obeyed him. I looked at him with my big brown eyes. "How did your father die?" He asked no sympathy in his voice. I just stood up walking to the window I really felt something when I was around Charley and me being in his bed next to me made it more special to me but I knew he didn't want me like I wanted him it was just a dream of mine.

"He died of pneumonia in his sleep it just hit him he didn't let anyone know he had it he just...That bastard how could he? I am not ready for the job he has for me I can't do it!" I curled my hands into fist as tears filled my eyes with rage. I was angry that he died so suddenly and not giving me a chance to choose if I wanted to be apart of his bootlegging mobster life I didn't want anything to do with and now I am the new Leader of it I am the new Head Martin! "That Bastard how could he just leave me like this!" I cried turning towards Charley who was now standing above me he took my hand in his pulling me to him looking down at me he didn't say anything but I gazed into his blue eyes.

"What are you doing Charley?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to kiss you. Is that wrong?" His lips were gentle as he kissed me soft an gentle as he stroked my cheek.

"Yeah it is wrong you don't give a damn about me and here I am in your home crying like a baby and I care about you more then you care about me I am a colored woman and you are a white man and-

"Just shut up and kiss me damn it!" Charley said pressing his lips against mine again. "You know if you wanted someone to care about you, you should of said something." He laughed placing a coat over my shoulders and lifting me up the sky was still dark and it was a perfect time to sneek into his car.

We drove back to my house and he carried me to the door placing me on my feet as he walked away before I opened my door. Bruce hurried towards me as I walked up stairs.

"Where the hell have you been Leona?"

"I have been out what of it." I replied coldly as I slammed my bathroom door and turning the shower on.

"Damn you Leona open this damn door we have your fathers business to discus!" He banged on the door yelling and shouting.

"Go away Bruce my father just died and I want nothing to do with his business you run it I don't give a damn I am leaving and I ain't coming back!" I screamed pressing my body to the door so Bruce would not get in.

"I am about to whoop you good girl if you don't come to those damn senses that I know you have!" He screamed his voice filled with anger "Now you best tell me where you have been all night long!"

"I told you It ain't none of your damn business now leave me ALONE!" I finally opened the door slapping him in the face and punching him I was like a rapid cat attacking him he pushed me off him pinning me to the ground I squirmed and yelled as he held me down.

"Damn it woman control yourself!" He yelled still holding my hands above my head but I brought my knee up to his groin and he quickly rolled off me just as easily as he and I grabbed my sandles and ran out jumping in a car and drove straight to the Bondurants place.

"Forrest did Maggie leave any cloths here by any chance!" I slammed their restaurant door open storming past Howard and Jack who looked as happy as could be but it was Forrest I wanted and since Maggie left perhaps she had left a dress or something.

"Um.. check the guest bedroom." he mumbled and the guest bedroom he was correct it was her blue skirt she had left and that was fine my night gown would work nicely for a top anyway. So I took a warm bath in their bathroom and got dressed with as much as I could.

"Well how do I look?" I asked smiling with my hair pulled to the side. I was tired of all the drama I had in my life and Charley was not helping me at all in fact he made it worse when he did not make it clear if he cared for me or not it was annoying I told him how I felt about him. Forrest looked at me his lips a straight line as I cleaned the counters I was fired from the other job and Forrest had offered me the job because Maggie had left back to Chicago. And each day I was working I noticed that Jacks car was getting more and more damaged.

"Jack what happened?" I finally asked bringing him a bottle of coke.

"Nothing Rakes just coming at me and Cricket day and night that is all." He replied with a huge smile on his face.

"What do you mean coming at you day and night?" I gave him a look of you better not be intentionally pissing off the special deputy that could have you all hanged.

"Just makin' runs of white light and moonshine nothin' serious." He laughed again. I just sighed as I looked out the window to see two strange men coming up to the Black water station.

"Well I better be off to see Bertha." He tipped his hat to me as he walked past the two men. Howard was out drinkin and Forrest wouldn't be back for another 30 minuets.

"What could I get you two gentlemen?" I asked as they enterted the station.

"You could give us some of you baby. How bout' you and I get to know each other?" He said with a sly smile and I backed away as searching under the counter for the gun Charley had bought me just two nights before.


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 5: Unexpected

My hands reached under the counter searching for the pistol that Charley bought me two nights before.

"Come on sweetie just one little kiss won't hurt." The man said taking me by the neck and pulling me close to him.

"You best do as he says nigger or else you gonna regret it." The other one laughed I struggled against the men as the pinned me to the wall my gun not found my heart was racing fearing that they would rape me I didn't scream for help nor shed a tear as they unbuttoned my blouse my white bra exposed to these creeps as they laid their disgusting hands on me, filling me up in places I would only allow one man too. I stared at them with a blank stare escaping the pain of what they were about to do to me.

"You motherfuckers get off her! "

"Wait what the hell-

"Motherfuckers wanna call someone a Nigger you piece of shit!"

I heard a man say as he pulled out his pistol and shot them in the skulls. I was in a state of shock at what happened blood was staining my cloths and the floor of the station.

"Hey get up. Are you alright?" the man asked as I felt him lift me from under my armpits and leaning me against him. "God damn hicks." I finally looked up to see Charley.

What was he doing here of all places why was he on the Bondurants property? He never comes here.

"Charley?" I mumbled.

"Shut up you have a lot of explaining to do. Do you understand? Had I known you were stupid enough to work for these hicks I would have been here earlier to drag your skinny ass out in a heartbeat." He was ranting about how stupid I was for being here alone with these so called hicks but it warmed my heart that he cared enough to save me. So I just tuned him out as I pressed my head to his shoulder as I smiled at his warmth.

"Are you even listening?" He finally looked down at me and I just smiled as a single tear fell from my eye.  
"Thank you Charley. Had you not been there those men woulda raped me. I know you think I am stupid but I know how to take care of myself I have been on my own for three years now."

"Do I look stupid to you?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes as the snow fell around us.

"Only when you look the other way." I replied keeping his eyes in mine. I kissed him on the cheek as I got in my car.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked holding my car door.

"Back to Bruce and the others." I replied looking down.

"No you're not, you can stay with me until you find a better place." he said taking me into his arms and closing the door as he kissed me softly. "Leona... Just know that..."

He struggled with the words as he held my shoulders up.

"Never mind." He turned away opening up the passenger door to let me in his car. I simply nodded.

The time seemed to pass. A year later Charley and I had moved in together secretly and he didn't much change and Bruce was still calling on me.

As I was in the market gathering food I saw Forrest. I tried to avoid the Bondurants as much as possible for Charleys sanity which seemed to work to a degree.

"Leona... um... how you doin?" Forrest approached me.

"I'm doing fine Forrest what about you?" I replied turning towards him.

"Um..good I guess." He grunted as usual. I smiled it had been so long since I have actually had a somewhat decent conversation with the Middle Bondurant brother.

"Well I best be off." I said after a long pause as I hugged him gently.

"Be safe you hear?" He replied as I payed for the food and walked out. I was happy that I saw Forrest today but sad at the same time because Charley was becoming more and more obsessed with catching them.

That night I laid in bed next to Charley, he was so peaceful in his sleep his face smooth and the lines gone well most of them. He was so much more relaxed as I traced my fingers around his facial structure and his lips. He was perfect sometimes and a demon at other times. I just sighed as I kissed him on the lips and got out of bed putting on my robe covering myself.

I went to the bathroom to check to see if my period had come down but nothing.

I was two weeks late and I was scared. I started shaking as I thought of being pregnant with Charleys baby. What would he do? What would I do? With the thoughts flooding my mind I started to shake uncontrollably holding onto the sink for support as I cried silently praying to God that I was ready for this. How was I ever going to tell Charley about this? I asked myself.

"Hey babe you alright in there?" I heard Charley knock on the door I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes as I slowly stood up.

"Yes...Yes! I am fine Charley no need to worry I'll be back in the bed soon." I replied while I was still shaking I knew Charley was waiting for me to leave the bathroom which I was not ready to do. I opened the door to our room holding onto the dresser for support and Charley was standing above me looking down at me angry I would take it.

"What the fuck were you doing in there?" he asked glaring.

"I... uh... I had to pee that's all." I replied still shaking and looking down. My period hadn't started and I was pregnant with his baby.

"I noticed your cycle hadn't started." He said as I walked past him towards the bed. I froze. "I ain't stupid Leona I keep track just as much as you do." He took a step towards me.

"It should be starting here soon..." I lied trying to hold in the tears.

"It has been two weeks. Are you not telling me anything?" His voice filled with venom as he laid his bare hands on my shoulders. His naked body stood still behind me waiting for my answer. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" He was getting impatient with my silence as he usually does when I am quiet and not in no mood to talk.

"It hasn't come yet." I said holding in my breath.

"It hasn't come for the past two weeks. It was supposed to come two weeks ago Charley." I started crying nearly falling to my knees but Charley kept me up by my shoulders holding my close as I sniffed back the tears I was so scared.

"Damn I am a cry baby" I laughed as I turned to Charley. His face hadn't changed.

"Well... I guess we best think of a name for this child now shouldn't we?" He said lifting my chin to look at him.

"Look at me. You are a a Martin and possibly a Rakes and Martins nor Rakes cry over stupid shit. I knew your father. And he would be pretty pissed off if he saw you crying over something as trivial as a baby in your small belly."

I smiled as I looked up at him. It was rare now to see him smile but he smiled and it warmed my heart. That night I slept with ease as he wrapped his arms around my stomach holding me close to him.

"So does this mean I can't have-

"Shut up Charley you can't have your way with me until this baby is born." I said not bothering to open my eyes to look at him as we went to bed.

The next morning I had cooked bacon and grits for breakfast something Charley did not particularly like but dealt with. As he dressed in one of his fine suites he plucked at his already thin eye brows. I just smiled as I walked barefoot in the house with my nightgown and shawl over my shoulders.

"We are gonna get one of them Bondurants cousins today." He commented looking through the mirror for my expression.

"What do you mean?" I asked not looking at him.

"I mean we are gonna question him is all. But why hurt him when I could ask you where the stills are." I froze at that. I didn't know that Charley knew I knew where the stills were.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Where are they Leona?"

"Charley I have left the Bondurants alone, I gave up on that job for you I ain't telling you where the still is." I replied looking him straight in his blue eyes.

"Oh aren't a big girl now?" He smirked his hand slid its way under my gown.

"Charley leave me alone. I am making breakfast." I said pushing his hand away. I was in no mood to deal with him I had just found out about I was with child.

"Fine. I'll be back for dinner." He said with a snarl as he closed the door behind him not bothering with even eating breakfast before he left.

"That bastard." I whispered as I threw out the meal. I was pissed off at Charley and I just wanted to hit him.

It was late noon when I ran into Howard Bondurant as I was taking a walk. I decided to wear the dress Charley bought me, pearl white dress with a black belt and a new pair of matching heels.

"Hey there beautiful how you doin'?" Howards drunk voice said behind me.

"Oh God Howard Bondurant what are you doing?" I asked

."Nothin' just watching your beautiful ass as you walk." He laughed as he smacked my butt.

"Oh damn you Howard Bondurant what the hell is the matter with you?" I nearly yelled as he pulled me to him his breath filled with white light liquor.

"Oh come on just one kiss." He laughed some more as he leaned in with his fowl breath for a wet gross kiss.

"Howard you best get on out of here." it was Forrest who saved me from his brother again.

"God damn Forrest." Howard said as he groped my breast before he left.

"You alright there Leona?"

"Yeah thanks Forrest."

"Um.. Nice dress."

"Thanks."

"So what has become of you around here?" He asked picking up my purse that had fallen. Charley is gonna be pissed off when he sees I dirtied the damned thing.

"Oh me I just been busy is all."

"Is that so?" He looked worried about me. I wasn't sure if he knew about Charley and I but I didn't want to tell him nor anyone else.

"Yeah... Forrest promise me something." I pleaded as I grabbed his large rough hands into mine.

"Um...sure." He grunted looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't tell no one, I'm Pregnant with Charley Rakes baby." I said looking him straight in the eyes.

All he did was grunt as he released my hands and turned his back on me.

"I won't tell but you best be careful you hear?" He turned his head slightly as he said this. I nodded.

"And don't go crazy if you end up alone. That baby is always welcome at our station and in my home." He replied as he walked away.

"Thank you." I replied softly as I watched Forrest Bondurant leave. It was close to seven pm when I got home. Charley was sitting there waiting for me.

"You look beautiful." he said as he stood up and took me in his arms.

"Thank you honey." I replied kissing him. "Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

"No of course not. How could I ever be mad at the woman who is going to be baring my son."

"Of course not." I smiled rubbing my nose against his.

"So how was questioning the Bondurant cousin?" I asked cooking dinner.

"He wouldn't answer any of the questions we had. So we tarred and feathered him." I dropped the pan on my feet as the corn fell to the floor I screamed out in agony as the hot pan and boiling water burned through my shoes.

"Leona! Are you alright?" Charley jumped to my rescue lifting me from my feet and setting me on the dinner table. He took off my shoes examining the damage.

"You'll be fine." He finally said as his gloved hands brushed off any water left on me. "What the made you so clumsy you could have hurt the baby." He yelled.

"Me? What the fuck is the matter with you?! Tare and Feathering a man? What the fuck Charley!?" I jumped to my defense as I shoved him aside and sat on the bed laying my head on the pillow not bothering to remove any of my cloths for bed.

"Leona it's my job!" He yelled back at me.

I just tuned his yelling out I couldn't get worked up over his twisted since of justice I had a baby on the way and I wanted to be as calm as possible. Especially since I wanted this child more and more as the days went on.


	7. Loosing something special

Chapter 6: Loosing something special

The next couple months passed and I was beginning to show. Charley was out more and more interrogating the towns folk. More than half the town hated him for his cruelty and they wondered how in the heavens did I get knocked up with a baby. But instead of dealing with all the questions and looks I decided to go drink a cup of coffee at the Black water station.

The moment I got there I could see the surprise on Howards face when I got out of the car.

"Wow girl you are as big as a house since the last we saw ya." Jack laughed as he came around and hugged me.

"Oh I know. Believe me; how is everything with Forrest?" I asked looking toward the station to see Forrest his eyes were cold and filled with hate.

"Hey Forrest." I gave a weak smile as I reached out and touched his arm.

He just grunted as he gestured for me to follow him inside to his office. I finally saw the stitches he had around his neck.

"Dear lord what happened to you?" I asked concerned if it was infected or not. He just moved my hands away as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Bet you're as happy as ever havin' that mans baby. Is this the type men you like? Guess so." He was acting more strange and distant but I could tell it had to with Charley.

"Forrest you got something to say then just say it!" I finally snapped I was frustrated that each and every day one of the towns folk had asked if I was raped or something. "Forrest I am sick and tired of all the looks I am getting from those men and women out there and I am sick and tired of them asking me the same god damned questions!"  
"Well perhaps you shoulda thought before you done got your damn self pregnant with his baby!" Forrest replied blocking my exit as his rough hands clutched onto my wrist keeping my eyes in his. "Look at me what do you see?" He asked his eyes unemotional as I struggled.

"Damn it Forrest let go of my wrist I need to get back to-

"To Rakes? You enjoy bein' his whore?" I finally got loose of my hands and smacked Forrest glaring up at him my belly as big as a trucks and I walked away.

"Forrest you're a damn fool." I finally whispered as I pushed past Howard and Jack as I left to Charleys place.

As I walked up the stairs I was tired and exhausted and I just needed Charley to be home; but as I approached the room I heard another woman and then I heard Charley. My heart stopped as I opened the door knowing what I was getting myself into. Just as I opened the door my stomach turned as I saw Charley laying with another woman.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as I held onto the doorknob and trying to keep my voice down I knew he was surprised to see me because he jumped off the whore and calmly tried to comfort me.

"Leona darling it's not what you-

"Shut the fuck up Charley Rakes! Do not fucking touch me you bastard!" I pushed him away hitting him and smacking him as he held me trying to keep me calm but I only fought him as the girl left the room leaving Charley to my wrath.

"You stupid whore! And you bastard son of a bitch do not fucking touch me!" I kept screaming moving to the opposite side of the room as he put his pants on to make it less awkward I guess but I would not let him near me. I was weak from all the struggle and he finally held me close to him as I cried on his shoulder.

"Look I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise." He whispered as he soothed my curls down as we laid next to each other.

"Why would you do that to me? Am I not good enough?" I asked kissing his chest as he kissed my head.

"No you are perfect Leona, I just screwed up..." He replied as he rubbed my belly kissing my neck and nibbling my ear.

"Stop it I am still mad at you." I replied a tiny smile hinting my face but I moved away from him as I went to sleep his arms around me.

That night I felt a sharp pain kicking the inside of my belly and I had a nightmare of a demon ripping my baby from my belly and smashing it against the wall. I woke up sweating and shaking; but something did not feel right I started to cry as I turned on my side lamp and saw the blood from my womb spilling out.

"Charley...Charley!" I cried as I shook him awake blood all over my legs.

He woke up just as shocked as I was only less hysterical.

"Charley what...what's happening?" I cried ripping at my legs and searching the blood for something small and human and my hands found a small creature it was not moving and my heart stopped for a moment.

"Charley... I... I lost him... I lost our baby." I sobbed trying to catch my breath but I was hurting in places I didn't think was possible and the blood would not stop and I was holding onto the little creature that would have been my daughter; I would have had a daughter.

Charley held onto me as I sobbed and sobbed until Charley lifted me from the bed knowing I was in pain and carried me down to the car.

"You need to be taken to the hospital." He said his voice cold as he placed me in the back seat.

"Charley I hurt..." I mumbled as I held onto our baby kissing its small cheeks and little fingers.

"You lost our baby just get rid of the damn thing." He barked as he turned his head glaring at me. I only held our daughter closer; at that moment I felt a little hint of breath from my baby.

"Charley...

"What? You do not have nothing to say understand just shut up."

"She's breathing Charley our baby she is breathing! She has a heartbeat thank the lord." I cried as I held onto her still in pain and tears streaming down my cheeks.

We made it to the hospital and Charley had to pretend that he was walking outside when he saw me fall and start bleeding.

"Leona is that true?" The doctor said I nodded my eyes searching the room for my baby girl.

"Where is my baby?" I asked my voice horse.

"Thank you deputy for bringing her here we will contact you if anything happens."

"Contact her guardian or someone don't bother calling me." He replied with his snake like voice. I fell into a deep sleep as I called for my baby.

The next morning I woke up to Forrest and Howard looking at me Forrest was holding onto my baby as if she was an alien I smiled a little.

"Oh you're woke." He said looking at my daughter.

"Yeah... how is she?" I asked.

"Fine. Just fine she has his eyes." He replied with venom in his voice. I looked down. "Where is he now?" Forrest gestured Howard out of the room.

"He has work to do Forrest." I justified why Charley was not here at this moment.

"Oh he has work to do; yeah Leona he sounds like a true keeper. He can't even be here for you when you almost lost your damn baby. You could have died as well I hope you know and he would not give a damn about her." He lectured as he placed the baby in my arms.

"He cares Forrest. I know he cares." I said playing with my baby girls hands.

"How did you stress so much that you almost lost your child?"

"I caught him with another woman okay. I can understand why-

"Just shut up and listen; you caught him with another woman and yet you still think he cares about you? Answer me."

I stayed silent I could feel his brown eyes on me as I looked at my baby.

"The doctors say she healthy just so you know. You will be able to leave in a day. I'll come by to pick you up seeing as your Bruce friend was arrested and hanged a couple days ago." Forrest placed his hat on his head and walked out.

A day later Forrest was here and picking me and my babe up. We drove in silence all the way to black water station and my baby girl was named Lilith. Forrest looked at me and my child as a man would his wife and daughter.

"What you thinking about Forrest?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes.

"um... about you and Lilith. How I could take care of the both of you." He replied placing his huge hand on mine and then on Lilith's.

"Charley will be here soon stop talking such nonsense you know we can't be together." I replied as the truck came to a stop and jumped out. I sat in the rocking chair humming a lullaby to my darling babe and Charley pulled up in his gray suit.

"Come on you get in the car." He said pulling me by my forearm and practically throwing me into the passenger seat and slamming the drivers seat and driving off.

"What did you name her?" He asked not looking at me.

"Lilith." I replied hushing her as she started crying.

"What an awful name why didn't you wait until I got here to name her at least I could have given her a decent name." He scolded finally looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"She has your eyes Charley." I said placing my hand on his thigh and gently squeezing it.

"You scared me a few nights ago you know that right?" I nodded as he leaned over and kissed me. We were parked in the trees and leaned in on me.

"Charley the baby." I sighed as he kissed my neck.

"Oh right." He remembered and gently placed her in the back seat. "Now where were we?" He smiled as he laid me in the grassy plains and undressed me. "Oh you truly are a peach." he sighed as he stared at my naked body. He kissed my breast and kissed down my stomach. He loosened his pants as he turned me over on all fours and rammed into me. I knew he was desperate for me I could tell with every thrust he moved into me I cried out at first than I gripped onto the grass as he moved harder and harder into me. He gripped my waist and moved me into him more and more his grunts and moans yearning and my moans were load as his penis hit every spot his hands found my breast as he fondled them and slowed his thrust panting for breaths as he turned me on my back and looked at me in the eyes.

"God you truly are beautiful Leona Martin." He sighed as I screamed out in orgasm and his hit next his seed spilling inside of me.

He laid on top of me for a long time his fingers entwined with mine as he whispered loving words to me. He was not all bad and I knew that.

"Why do you love me Charley?" I asked twirling my fingers in his hair as we laid together entwined the sun still high in the sky but no one was out and I heard my baby cry.

I moved from under him and put my under dress on lifting Lilith to my chest to feed her. I loved her very much as much as I loved Charley but the world would not understand that.

"Well we best be off." Charley said smoothing out his hair and kissing my neck and Lilith's forehead.

Winter was coming up and it was a sad November morning when I woke up to cook and feed Lilith. But when I went into her crib I lifted her to my breast but she would not take to it but I felt sick because a moment later I noticed she was not breathing neither. I gently rocked her to try and wake her but she wouldn't open her eyes; she had only been with us for five months and just like that she was gone. I cried and cried for months and Charley was getting more and more agitated with the Bondurant brothers but I paid no heed to it. He would come home yell and throw things even hit me sometimes but then he would always bring me close and make love to me.

"Charley I am heading out for a bit don't wait up." I said grabbing my purse and headed out to Forrest's.

"Hey Forrest." I said as I entered his office.

"Come in." He said shutting the blinds and closing me in his breath hot and very close to mine.

"You truly derserve better then that Rakes bastard. How could he get you; a woman who is beautiful and loving and carin' and he ends up hurtin' you day and night." He placed his hand on my bruise which was visible. I moved away looking down.

"Forrest you sent me this in the mail why?" I handed him back his letter.

"umm I wanted to see you is all." He said lifting me up around his waist and kissing me long and hard. I never imagined his lips being so soft but they were and a tear fell from my cheek as I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck and letting my guilt go.

He was gentle with me that night and as we lay next to each other he climbed over me brushing my hair away from my face and staring me in the eyes.

"I would do anything for you Leona." I looked away all the guilt flooding back to me.

"Forrest I am with Charley I shouldn't even be here. He has been searching months nonstop for your mills and has been questioning me about it. I can't be with you no more. I can't...I love Charley Rakes and I want to be by his side even if he is wrong." I crossed my arms across my chest as I started out the station. Forrest only looked down at the patio then back at me.

"Well you always have a home here." He replied to me as I walked off and back to Charley.

I got home to see Charley standing at the door his eyes unchanging his smile snake like. I closed my eyes then opened them as he pressed me to him.

"I've missed you peach." his snake like eyes looked at me lustfully.

"Charley... I will be by your side no matter what." I said as I kissed him this time I let him have all of me.

"You seem out of it tonight Leona." He asked plucking his eye brows before bed.

"I need to tell you something." I replied kissing his shoulder blades and rubbing my small hands down his stomach and into his pants I felt him tense as he closed his eyes smiling with my touch.

"Oh it better be good." He sighed as he allowed me to pleasure him. I wanted to tell him I slept with Forrest but instead I told him that no matter what he does I will forgive him and reward his hard work.

"Leona god you truly are a keeper." He laughed as he dipped me and kissed my neck. I loved this side of him he was enjoyable and I loved his true smile the one he only showed to me. We danced that night laughing about everything and nothing but he twirled me around and I moved my hips a tad and we fell and laid down next to each other spilling words of love to one another it was a wonderful night to be in love.


End file.
